


Love and hate

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Team X had just come back from a mission and Logan and Victor are bickering like the old married couple they are.





	Love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 10: face sitting + hate fucking!  
No one's better than those two at hate fucking XD  
Enjoy!

Team X had just come back from a mission and everyone promptly went to their room; no one could stand Victor and Logan bickering like an old married couple, especially since they had done it for the whole trip back to HQ.

"There was _no need_ for you to kill 'em all!" Wolverine repeated for the umpteenth time.

"They were _witnesses_, we can't have those!" Sabretooth growled.

"Why don't you just admit you like butcherin' people?"

"I do, so what?"

They went on until they were back in their shared bedroom, where they continued arguing while getting undressed.

"Don't act all high and mighty, we've done the exact same thing so many times I lost count!" Victor retorted.

Logan stiffened and closed his fists, glaring at him.

"I've changed 'cause it's _wrong_! An' you should too!" he barked.

Creed grabbed him by his arms and lifted him with no effort.

"You _liked_ lookin' at me doing that carnage, I could smell you, so stop pretending to be better than me!" he growled on the other's lips.

"I hate you!"

Wolverine couldn't lie, his boyfriend could smell it like he could. Instead he angrily kissed him, biting him until he bled a little.

Victor obviously reciprocated in the same aggressive way, adrenaline rushing through his body at the faint pain and the taste of blood.

He brought Logan to the bed, sitting down and forcing the shorter man on his lap.

As soon as he let go of his arms to wrap his waist with his arms, Wolverine grabbed his hair to pull him closer.

They moaned and growled, venting their anger through their aggressiveness.

"We're the same, Logan, you can't deny it." Sabretooth growled.

"We're not, shut up and do something useful with your tongue." he retorted.

He pushed the other down and crawled on him until he could sit on his face.

Victor promptly grabbed his ass and scratched his cheeks with his claws while parting them. He pulled him closer to lick him, his rough tongue sending shivers up the other's spine.

Logan groaned in pleasure, holding himself on the headboard.

All that aggressiveness was turning them on, their smell getting dense with arousal as they got hard.

Creed pushed his tongue inside his boyfriend's hole, wetting him and making him relax.

"Ah, fuck!" Wolverine moaned.

He was panting and shivering in pleasure, getting even more excited by the sight of his lover's head half-hidden underneath him.

When Victor thought he was ready he lightly spanked him before pushing him up.

"Position change." he simply warned him before throwing him down on the bed.

He crawled on him and angrily kissed him while spreading his legs, then he guided his erection to the other's hole and penetrated him.

They both growled in pleasure at that, scratching each other with nails and claws, still glaring at the other.

Victor didn't wait for a sign from Logan to start thrusting, forcing a few painful moans out of him before it turned into pleasure.

It was rough and angry, hard and fast, aggressive and angry and so fucking exciting.

It didn't took long for them to come, growling against each other's blood red lips.

They didn't break eye contact while the post-orgasm calmed them down, softening their expressions and making them feel tired as fuck; they hadn't felt it after the mission because they were too busy bickering, but it caught up with them in that moment of relaxation.

Victor pulled out with a groan and laid down next to his boyfriend, spooning him.

"Lemme go, I'm still angry at you!" Logan weakly protested.

"Shut the fuck up and sleep." Sabretooth rolled his eyes.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

Wolverine pouted, but he was too exhausted to keep arguing. He relaxed in his boyfriend's arms, sighing before closing his eyes.

Victor nuzzled the other's hair, inspiring his smell as he snuggled him in a more comfortable position.

They fell asleep, keeping close to each other throughout all the night.


End file.
